


Safe and Boring

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: X is for... [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there’s nothing wrong with a bit of safe and boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it started it out as fluff? I watched the last two episodes of S1 last night, so I was inspired. Sorry... 
> 
> Also, I wrote this late last night, so please tell me if there are any typos!

Owen once called him safe and boring, and he may be half right, but sometimes that’s a good thing. It’s because he’s safe that he has never been in a car accident, or set the stove on fire, or hurt himself accidentally. It’s because he’s safe that he’s never got a girl pregnant or contracted an STI. It’s because he’s safe that he survived the Battle of Canary Wharf and lived to tell the tale. (Okay, he didn’t tell that particular tale, but he would have if the situation had been different and he hadn’t been sworn to secrecy.) 

Ianto Jones admits to being safe, but he won’t admit to being boring. 

If he were boring, he wouldn’t have joined Torchwood. He wouldn’t have left and then come back to Cardiff. He wouldn’t have dated Lisa, an older woman. (Two years is lot when you’re in your early twenties.) He wouldn’t enjoy practising at the shooting range. He wouldn’t have such creative sex with Jack. He wouldn’t have sex with Jack. But he has and he does, which means Owen is wrong and he is definitely not boring.

Today, though, Ianto is happy to be both safe and boring. He’s had the day off - his first holiday since convincing Jack to employ him almost two years ago. He hasn’t done much, barely moved from the couch except to make himself hot chocolate. He has just snoozed and relaxed and watched his favourite 007 movies, all day long. He hasn’t answered the phone or left the apartment, and he’s fine with that. It’s been a good day.

 Sometime late in the evening, Jack arrives. Ianto is wearing pyjamas, but he lets Jack in anyway. He makes tea for them both, and they drink it while quietly chattering (a paradox if nothing else) about the two very different days they have had. While Ianto’s has been boring and safe, Jack’s has been risky and action-packed, chasing aliens all over the city with Gwen and securing bits of alien tech with Tosh. In a way, they’ve both done something good with their respective days - with the help of his team, Jack has been saving the world, one alien at a time, while Ianto has had a much deserved break after two stressful years.

 After clearing the dishes away, Ianto sneaks a biscuit from the biscuit tin. (Why bother to stop treating himself?) Then he takes Jack’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. They kiss deeply, but they take their time, and oh, this is a luxury they’ve never had before. They undress each other only when it seems natural to, as if they have all the time in the world. And tonight, they do. They could do this over and over, treasuring each other and losing themselves completely in each other’s sweet and never-ending embrace. And they do, all night long.

 Jack kisses Ianto with uncharacteristic tenderness as together they reach their height of pleasure; skin to skin, Jack deep inside him, warmth and love flowing through his veins, and it’s all Ianto can do to hold on, to stop himself from falling. Because falling is dangerous, and Ianto Jones always plays it safe. (Complications must be avoided at all costs.) It would be so easy to let go and forget about the consequences, to charge ahead and make promises without thinking about what will happen, but he is smart and farsighted enough to know, better than anything he has ever known before, that his feelings cannot develop. He cannot afford to allow himself to fall.

 He must not fall.


End file.
